Love Psychology
by Amy K
Summary: When Pacey and Joey get paired up for an unusual and secret psychology project, their lives, as well as the other Capeside crew begin to unwind, with jealousy, secrets, and new found interests in one another.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story what so ever...they belong to the WB and I'm not taking any profits off of them or the story!Author's Note: Welcome to my world of Dawson's Creek...here's what's going on...what characters are here, and what characters aren't...The fab 4 are all involved in this story, Pacey, Joey, Dawson, and Jen...along with Andie, Jack, and Henry! So it's basically the whole cast, just a lot different than what's really going on on Dawson's Creek right now! They're also still in high school! So here we go...hope you enjoy it!********"So the way I see it is...there's one person out there for everybody...and it's always the person you least expect...the end." Maggie Walters said confidently out loud to the class, as she turned her nose up and smiled at Mrs. Woodburg.Joey Potter rolled her eyes as everyone clapped, and Maggie ate up the audience's behavior. She watched as she sat down in the desk next to Joey, and turned to her smiling with dignity. Joey gave her a fake grin, and turned back to the front waiting for Mrs. Woodburg to talk."Well, that's the last speech of the class, so we can now move on to the project we've all been waiting for." Mrs. Woodburg said as she walked through the desks and to the front of the class, where she sat down on her desk, flipping through some papers and taking some time to prepare before she told the students what was in store for them.Pacey Witter sat up straight in his desk, trying to shrug off how tired he had become through Maggie's long, drawn-out speech. He opened his eyes wide, and listened for what Mrs. Woodburg was about to assign. He was really trying his hardest to do good in Psychology this year. It was actually a subject that he was seriously interested in, and thought if he did this great in the class...maybe it's something that he could start thinking about in the future.But yeah right, like Pacey Witter had a future...everybody knew that he wasn't that great in school...or anything else for that matter. Of course, he did do pretty good in the school play weeks ago, but everybody had long forgotten about that, and he was back to being the loser. But that was about to change...because whatever project Mrs. Woodburg was about to assign, he was up for it. Anything...he was ready for anything."So here it is, class. I paired you off to each other, in order of how I think you'd interact with each other. Now you're each going to have a specific challenge to for go. Nobody else in the class, or the school for that matter will have any idea what it is, except...you, you're partner and of course me. I'll talk to each pair individually, most likely out of class." Joey looked around as everyone began to smile and talk quietly with each other in excitement. It was hard to believe, but she even cracked a smile as Mrs. Woodburg explained the idea to all of them. It really did sound pretty amazing and interesting."Well, I don't hear any groans or sighs...must be a good idea, huh?" Everyone smiled and nodded at her question and went on talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the bell rang and everyone gathered their books and stood up."Alright, stay tuned to find out what's in store for you." Mrs. Woodburg said as she smiled slyly at the students as they all walked out the door in unison.Pacey slumped his book bag over his shoulders and continued down the hall in his slow stride walking to his locker to change books for his next class. He opened it up and looked to his left and saw Andie McPhee leaning against her locker a few down from his holding her hands over her face. He slowly shut his locker and walked down towards her hoping that something else wasn't going wrong in her life. Andie really liked to blow things out of proportion."Hey Andie, is something wrong?" He asked as he looked down at her with concern."Oh you know...EVERYTHING IN MY LIFE," she said putting her hands down and emphasizing on the last few words rolling her eyes."What's going on?" He asked leaning up against the lockers."Oh nothing that you can help with, Pacey. Just forget about it," she said turning around and opening her locker."Come on, Andie...it's not something at home, is it?" He asked quietly coming closer to her. She let out a sigh and smirked at his question."No, Pacey, thank God," she said shaking her head and throwing some books in her locker."Well, what is it? Come on McPhee...when have you never been able to trust me?" He said smiling a little and leaning up against the lockers, again. She looked over and smiled and shrugged a little."I guess that's true...but it's not that big a deal, Pacey. The thing is, I told Principal Green that I'd help out at the Capeside Family Shelter, and to find some people to help out with me. But I can't find anyone to help. I mean, Jack said that he would, but not all the time...because he's busy with football," she said rambling on and on about 20 miles a second."Andie, slow down! How about I help you out?" He said shrugging and gesturing to himself. She looked up at him with and cocked an eyebrow."You? Are you serious?" She said snickering a little and turning back to her locker. "What? You don't think I could handle it? You know, I can do a lot that you don't know about," he said looking away at everyone walking through the halls laughing and talking with each other.  
"Pacey, please. We dated for almost a year...and we talked, and did...might I add, almost everything you could do. I think I know you pretty well," she said, finally shutting her locker and beginning to walk down the hall. He caught up with her right away and stood in front of her."Then you should know, Andie...that I work with kids, well, and you should also know...that I'm good at helping out whoever I can in need...you should know that of all people," he said seriously, looking down at her. She stared at him, and then looked down and smiled."Yeah, I know. You know, Pacey...if you really want to help, and I'd be more than happy if you did...you can," she said nodding and looking up at him. Pacey just nodded at her, smiling."Excuse me, Pacey? Do you think I could talk to you today after school?" Pacey looked over and saw Mrs. Woodburg looking at him over her glasses, which had fallen to the end of her nose. He knew exactly what she wanted to talk to him about and suddenly he was excited, again."Yeah, that's fine, Mrs. Woodburg," he said nodding and smiling at her. She nodded and continued her way down the hall."What's that all about? Please don't tell me you spit in her face, too?" Andie said smirking a little at him with sarcasm. He looked down at her and smiled."Well, aren't you the little comedian, Andie? As much as I would love to just spat with you right now...I have prior engagements...such as Geometry. So I will catch you later, my lady." He said saluting her and running off down the hall to get to class. He was stoked about Psychology...he was up for anything. ********Joey sighed as she took a bite out of her apple, and then a sip out of the water bottle sitting in front of her as she adjusted her coat to the crisp Capeside air. She flipped her Chemistry book to the next page, as she crammed for the test she had in an hour."Studying hard?" She heard someone say behind her. She knew the voice right away, and smiled."Hey, Dawson," she said looking up as he walked around to the other side of the picnic bench and sat down. Dawson Leery had been Joey's best friend for as long as she could remember. His blonde hair was swept across his face, and his bright blue eyes always shown with compassion for others. She was so lucky to have him in her life."So how has Ms. Potter been? I haven't talked to her for awhile," Hh said squinting as the sun swept over the table."Oh you know...studying...studying, and big surprise...studying," she said widening her eyes and smiling."Yeah, well, I haven't had too much to occupy my time...seeing as how film is now officially out of my life and 4th hour Study Hall is pretty boring. Not too mention smelly. You think they could find somewhere else to cram everyone in. Not to mention the hygiene on those people," he said looking up at the Capeside campus, as everyone walked to their classes, throwing footballs and screwing around."Well, Dawson...that's what you get for dropping a perfectly good hobby, for the losers that don't own showers," she said shrugging and taking another sip out of her water."Yeah, well...it was time for a change," Hh said shrugging and looking down at the table."Ah, change...can really screw things up sometimes, huh?" She said closing her book and leaning forward to the table."You have no idea, Jo," he said shaking his head and looking at a couple making out under a tree a couple feet away."Oh, but I think I do, Dawson," she said staring into his eyes. He stared back, and then looked down and nodded. Dawson would never forget his Joey. Of course, she wasn't his any more, and he had to accept that. But he would never ever forget the times they had had together. He thought it was safe to say that he was really in love with her. First they were best friends, then a couple, then friends, a couple...and here they were friends again. Yeah, that was sure some changing."Yeah, we've sure gone through some changes, haven't we?" He said looking up at her."Yeah we have, but of course, we're not the only ones. I mean, look who it is now...Jen and her new freshman boyfriend." Joey said smiling a little and shrugging. Dawson smiled back at her."She's happy, Joey," he said nodding and looking over at Jen Lindley across campus, about to encounter Henry, who was sitting at another picnic table."Yeah, I know." She stared for a minute longer, and then looked up at Dawson, and down at her books. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but...what a surprise another test is on its way!" She said standing up and throwing her apple in the garbage."Well, you have fun with that one, Jo. I'll catch up with you later." Dawson said throwing his book bag over his neck and shoulder, and taking off to the school down the sidewalk. Joey watched him walk away. She was so glad that they had become such good friends, again. She didn't know what she'd do without having him around...he was so good to her."Joey, hi. Do you think I could talk to you after school today?" Joey was brought back to reality by the voice of Mrs. Woodburg. She looked up as the teacher took a sip out of her Pepsi can."Yeah, sure, Mrs. Woodburg." Joey said smiling and shrugging. Mrs. Woodburg nodded and walked further down the sidewalk. Joey was suddenly filled with excitement, waiting to hear what she was going to do for a project...or even who her partner would be. Maybe it'd be somebody new, a new guy maybe...she smiled at thought. And then looked down at the books in her hand."Chemistry...crap," she said taking off down the sidewalk to the school she passed Jen Lindley along the way and smiled to her."Hey Jen," she said running slowly past her."Joey, hey!" She yelled back at her. Joey held up her Chemistry book and continued up the stairs to the school. Jen turned around and smiled, while nodding. Then set her eyes on someone she was looking for."Hey, stranger," she said as she walked behind Henry Parker and then sat across from him at the picnic table. He looked up at her and smiled with his big blue eyes, and parted his full, round lips."Hello, Jen. How are you today? You look really nice," he said nodding and leaning closer into the table. Jen laughed at his comment, he was such a sweetheart to her all the time."Well, thanks, Henry. You don't look too bad yourself," she said smiling back at him. "So whatcha doing?" She continued, leaning in and looking at the notebook he had in front of him."I'm just doing English, we have to write five different poems on how we see the world," he said rolling his eyes and looking around the environment."What a drag...I guess I don't look at the environment that much," she said shrugging."Well, I do. I mean look at what a beautiful place we live in. I mean the people, the landscapes, the sky. Everything is so beautiful. You just have to stop and look around once in awhile, Jen," he said smiling faintly at her."Well, if you think that greatly of it...why you having such a hard time with the assignment?" She asked staring at his blank piece of paper."Well, because...I'm a horrible writer. I don't know what to write," he said shrugging and throwing his pencil down."Henry! Write what you just said to me, it was beautiful," she said laughing a little at him, and smiling."You're beau...beautiful," he said stuttering and looking into her eyes. She smiled, again. Why was she always so happy around him? He made her feel so good about herself, and he knew everything about her. She felt as if there had to be some flaw in this guy."Henry, you really know when to throw in the lines," she said shaking her head and standing up. He looked up at her and smiled, squinting from the sun."Wait, where you going?""I got to go to Physical Science, see I usually always skip that class, but for some reason I'm inspired to learn more about the environment now," she said smiling down at him and walking down the sidewalk to the school. Henry watched as she walked all the way into the school, then turned back and to his notebook and smiled. He was suddenly inspired to write. ********"Hey, Pacey, wait up!" Jack McPhee yelled as he dodged through the crowd in the hall to catch up to him. Pacey heard him finally, and turned around waiting for him to catch up."Hey Jack, what's up?" He asked beginning to walk again, once Jack had caught up."I heard you were going to help Andie out down at the Family Shelter. I just wanted to say thanks, I don't think I can make it down there too often." Jack said catching his breath."Hey, no problem, man. I'm happy to help, don't worry." Pacey said smiling and slapping him on the back."Also, I just wanted to say that it's really great that you've become good friends with my sister, again. I mean I know it was a hard break-up, but it really means a lot to her that you can be friends, again." Pacey stopped as Jack talked to him, and he actually felt touched."Don't mention it, Jack. Andie's a great girl, I'm lucky to have her in my life," he said rubbing his hands together and checking his watch."Well, thanks." Jack said nodding to him and smiling."Yeah, well, sorry to cut is short...but I gotta book it to Mrs. Woodburg's class." Pacey said slapping him on the shoulder and heading down the hall to the Psychology room."Yeah, okay talk to you later, Pace!" Jack yelled after him right before he turned the corner and headed down to the locker room for football practice. ********  
Joey sat in the desk waiting impatiently for her partner to show up to Mrs. Woodburg's room. She sat twiddling her thumbs, watching as Mrs. Woodburg flipped through some cd's she had sitting on her desk. She had wildly, curly, black hair, and big blue eyes, covered up by her small, square, black glasses. She was a pretty exotic teacher, always thinking up crazy things to do, and always giving students a good time. She was a little intimidating...but Joey liked her."Hey, I'm here. Sorry I was late, I got a little sidetracked..." Pacey said trailing off as he walked through the door and saw Joey sitting in a desk in the front row. She turned around and spotted him and suddenly her face went confused."Pacey, what are you doing here?" She asked standing up by her desk."What are you doing here?" He asked confused, as well, walking further into the room, up to the front."Well, I can see you two know each other well." Mrs. Woodburg said, shoving her glasses up on her face and standing up."Yeah, for most of our lives...not by choice." Joey said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms."Hey don't blame me, you're the one who stumbled into my yard that day when we were five," he said shaking his head and folding his arms, as well. Joey groaned and looked away, out the window."Well, good. Then this project should be no problem for either of you. Here's the deal. Psychology has many different sides of it...one of them is love. That's where you two fall in." Pacey and Joey exchanged glances with each other, wondering what they were in for. Mrs. Woodburg continued on."I'll give it to you, straight. You two are going to make everyone believe you're together, you're happy, and you're in love. This is to see how well you can play with people's minds, my friends," she said sitting on her desk and smiling at them."Excuse me?!" Joey said throwing her arms down and staring into the teacher's face."You heard me," she said with no emotions, just kept the smile plastered on her face."Uh, is there any way that we could get different partners for this?" Pacey asked stepping closer to the teacher and running his hands through his hair."Nope...you're stuck with each other," she said crossing her arms."Wait, Mrs. Woodburg...you don't understand...this is just NOT possible." Joey said pleading with her, throwing her hands around gesturing between her and Pacey."Hey, I'm not too happy about this either, Potter." Pacey said glancing over at her. "What if we just refuse to do this?" He asked sitting down on the tops of one of the desks."Well, then your grades goes like this..." she made a noise with her tongue and lowered her thumb down."So you're saying that if we don't do this assignment...don't act like we're in love with each other in front of all our friends, and classmates, we get an F in Psychology." Pacey asked raising his eyebrows to the teacher. She nodded and smiled at them."You two are both super students in my 4th hour Psychology class, I'd really like to keep it that way...of course, if you don't feel comfortable with each other...I'm sure you could afford in F in your grade, but it'll bring your end year grade, somewhere between a C-, D average," she said shrugging and taking another sip out of a Pepsi can, again."No, Mrs. Woodburg, I can't afford a C-! I just can't have that." Joey said shaking her head at the teacher."Well, then...I guess you two better start getting to know each other," she said standing up and walking behind her desk."But I DO know him. He's...well he's...just really hard to be with in extended periods of time.""Excuse me, Jo? I'm sitting here...do you think I can't hear you? I mean look at her, Mrs. Woodburg. She's so annoying, and snotty. I mean if you don't do it her way...and fast, she thinks you're scum," he said standing up and walking towards her desk. Joey was about to yell something else, when Mrs. Woodburg interrupted."Oh, this is going to be good. You two are dismissed...happy project, you guys," she said smiling and waving to them. Taking her glasses off and disappearing behind a stack of papers.Joey and Pacey exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at the same time. They walked out the door, trying to get out at the same time. But Pacey finally stopped and let her go through first. The halls were empty, everybody had gone home for the day. It was silent between them as they walked down the halls."Can you believe that woman? I mean, how can she just do this?" Joey said staring at the floor as she whined."Look, Jo, if you really don't want to do this...we don't," he said stopping and seriously talking to her."Pacey, we HAVE to do this...our grade depends on it. Now I don't know about you, but I can't take a failing grade...it's basically against my religion...if I had a religion." Joey said shrugging and beginning to walk again."Okay, but only if you're sure." Pacey said shrugging and stuffing his hands in his pockets."Pacey, I'm SURE that I don't want a failing grade," she said stopping at her locker and opening it."Alright then, maybe we should start talking about how we're going to do this," he said stopping next to her and leaning up against the lockers. Joey stopped and thought about it, as well. Then she finally spoke."How about we have one last night of just not thinking about it...and get started thinking about it tomorrow." Joey said closing her locker and flinging her book bag over her shoulder."Sounds good to me." Pacey said beginning to walk away backwards."Me too." Joey said walking backwards, as well."Great.""Great." With that they separated and went on their own ways. Both trying the hardest they could not to think about what kind of sacrifice they would have to make for the next few months.   



End file.
